Episode 9909 (28th October 2019)
Plot As Billy approaches, Beth slaps Daniel across the face, shouting at him that he doesn't deserve anything good in his life. She storms off and Billy asks Bethany to leave him alone with the lad so they can talk. Fiz tells Chesney she supports his idea. Confessing that she's worried about Tracy, Liz tells a surprised Jenny that she's thinking of asking her to come with her to Spain. Audrey tells Gail that Max has been selling his medication at school. Daniel feels guilty for what he did and doesn't know how he can face people. Billy has an idea to help him. Chesney tells Gemma he's taking her to Speed Daal. With Imran present, David is questioned about Josh's stabbing. He denies any knowledge about what happened but does say that Abe and Tez weren't involved. Josh is in a coma. Tyrone's wish to spend time alone with Fiz is thwarted when she has to babysit Joseph for Chesney and Jade returns to the house. Bethany runs out of the cafe when Beth has another go at her. Taking up Billy's suggestion, Daniel announces that he and Bertie are going away to Scotland for a while. Tracy initially refuses Liz's offer, saying that she needs to be there for Daniel. Liz persuades her to change her mind but has sudden reservations that they might end up killing each other. Gemma gets sudden pains in her stomach before she can join Chesney for the meal. A worried Peter and Adam don't think Daniel is doing the right thing but he refuses to change his mind. Gail tells Audrey that her time away made her aware that her family is important and she's going to ensure they don't go under. Jade and Tyrone enjoy beer and chips together. Daniel sets off with Bertie. Beth sees them going off in Peter's car for the train station. She's livid that he's taken Bertie away from her. Gemma is given the all-clear at the hospital. Beth feels guilty that she drove Daniel away. Gemma is depressed that she might not make a good mum. Chesney is determined to get back with her and tells Fiz he's going to propose tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit *Highfield Prison - Interview room Notes *Josh Tucker (Ryan Clayton) appears in the video of the aftermath of his stabbing, but not anywhere else in the episode. He is not credited. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney plans to propose to Gemma; and Daniel decides to take a break with Bertie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,830,099 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes